Gust
Gust is Mayor Gale's son and eldest child. He is a co-owner of the A&G Construction company. When not there, he can often be found with his sister Ginger, who he dotes on, or painting in the Main Plaza or outside the city walls. His pet pig QQ is often found following him around. Biography When he was young, Gust always blamed Ginger for his mother's death, so much so that he left home at a young age and went to study in Atara. When he returned years later, he was a different man. Still quiet and detached, Gust became very devoted to his sister and family. After returning to Portia, he started A&G Construction with his friend Albert. Background Gust was born on Summer of Day 12. When his mother passed away, he blamed Ginger for her death, causing him to leave home at a young age to study architecture in Atara. There, he met his master and mentor Verna, a deconstruction architect. Upon returning, he became devoted to his sister and family and started A&G Construction with Albert. Gust mainly focuses on designing. Gust owns a pet pig named QQ, who was given to him by his master from Atara. Physical appearance Gust wears a light blue suit with a white button-up shirt underneath and a navy tie. His head umbrella is light gray with four blue spines. Social Chat Spar Gust is eligible for sparring. Relationship Perks Upon reaching a certain relationship level, perks are rewarded. ;Buddy :3% less Gols required for homestead upgrades; Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Lover :6% less Gols required for homestead upgrades; Receive a 20% discount when consuming in the store ;Husband + :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store Preferences Data taken from game assets, game version 5.0.87262. Listed values are without The Giver skill (which gives an extra 1-2 points). |All tested items that yield no interesting results }} Food preferences *Likes stewed/salty *Dislikes ice cream Play and date Dining ;Talk about favorite foods *"I never eat ice cream, too much sugar." ;Ask about work *(Where do you usually find inspiration?) **"Inspiration's everywhere. The world is a very interesting place." *(How goes your company?) **"You should ask Albert, I just care about the design side. I've asked him about trying to compete for some of the larger projects, but he doesn't seem to be interested. ***(How did you decided to work with Albert?) ****"I don't exactly remember how we met, but we were both students in Atara at the time. We hatched this idea while in a cafe talking about other nonsense." ***(Who works harder in the company?) ****"Oh, no question, Albert does. I do put my all into all of my designs though." Sitting on the bench ;Casual talk *"I met my master when I was in Atara, I have to push myself to the limit to have a chance at becoming a great architect like her one day." ;Compliment *(I've heard your designs are top class.) **"To get to the top, it's all about time and effort." *(You're very nice to your sister.) **"I want her to live a happy life, out of anyone, she deserves it the most." Romance Gust is one of many bachelors to marry. The player may confess to him upon reaching four full hearts and reaching the "Friend" status. A successful confession changes the relationship status to "Boyfriend" or higher. Upon reaching "Lover" status, purchases from the A&G Construction handbook requires 6% less Gols for homestead upgrades. He also provides a 20% discount when purchasing from the A&G Company Store. Upon marrying Gust, he provides a 25% discount when purchasing from the A&G Company Store. Cutscene at Buddy In spring and Gust is at buddy level with you, if you go past your house after 4pm and QQ has arrived. You will find gust painting under the tree by the river edge walk to wards him and it will start a cutscene. Gust is painting when QQ comes in and runs around then go's and has a drink from the blue bucket, emitying it of water then falls asleep. Gust will turn and look at QQ then looks at his paintbrush. Gust: now i can't wash my brush... The cutscene ends and Gust and the player have a talk. (Unlocks a secret photo spot.) Gust: ??? Player gets three questions to answer this, with different outcomes: Answer 1: * Need me to fetch you some more water? * Gust says "No need, i was just getting some inspiration, please don't disturb me. * You get +10 friendship points with Gust. Answer 2: * Are you ok? * Gust says "Its just a little water." * you lose -10 friendship points with Gust. Answer 3: * I'll just pretend i didn't see that.... * Gust turns back around and carries on painting. If you chose 1 or 2 Albert comes up to Gust and they start talking, but if you chose answer 3 you dont get this conversation. Albert "Hey Gust! Great news! We got that Atara project! Gust "I told you so, Oh ye of little faith. Albert "Yep, yep, you're right, you're right. Come on, let's go plan this out! Gust and Albert dissappear. AND special mission related to Gust pops up if you answered with 1 or 2. Go and pick up the Blue Bucket to get the mission. (You have to complete this Mission before Gust gose home otherwise it dissappears and you have to restart the day to try again.) After clicking on the Bucket you get: Player (Name) (What to do next?) And two options. * Option 1 Get some water for Gust. Gives you the mission "Gust's painting" * Option 2 Leave it. Gust's Painting Mission * Help Gust fetch some water to wash his paintbrush. Mission details. * Fetch some water. Rewards: * +20 friendship points with Gust. * 1 township point. * 200 EXP. * 50 gold. Go down to the river, walk along untill you can collect water from it. * You get 1 full Bucket, Take it back to Gust and put it down beside him, finshing the Mission Gust say "You really like to sick your nose in to everything... thanks." Schedule Spring: 9.27 am Gust will arrive at A&G Construction. 12.13 pm Gust leaves A&G Construction and gose up to join Ginger at home. After 2pm he leaves and gose to paint under the tree by the riverside under your farm. You can see him running past your farm. By 3.30 pm he arrives at the spot and starts painting. QQ arrives at 4.14 pm. Dialogue Gallery Gust.jpg Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors